


Snapping

by freedombeats89



Series: Snaps [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Girl Penis, Sexy Time, gp kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedombeats89/pseuds/freedombeats89
Summary: Kara sees something that makes her snap.





	Snapping

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like girl penis, don't read!  
> i haven't forgotten the other chapter of the other fic i'm writing. this just popped in my head so i wrote. i haven't been well so i'm sorry if this doesn't make sense ha.

Kara’s pretty sure her heart has stopped. Something snaps inside her from the view she is currently staring at, her mouth goes dry and all she wants to do is touch. To run her hands along the expanse of tight black material, watch her fingers indent on the smooth expanse.

She hears a murmur, it not fully registering as her eyes are stuck in one place. The murmur getting louder until blue eyes snap to green hidden between two legs.

“Hmm?” she says as Lena’s voice breaks through.

“Are you okay, Kara? You've been standing there for about 5 minutes now.” 

“I-I, umm yeah. Wh-What are you doing?” Kara asks.

Eyes flick back up to Lena’s perfectly shaped round rear stretched in tight black tights. Kara just knows that there’s more than enough ass cheek for each hand and then some, feeling her fingers twitch with want. She feels herself start to grow firm.

 Kara hears a mention of Pilates and something about downward dog that doesn't register fully in her mind as images of many, many fantasies fly through her mind.

Shaking her head to clear it a little, she hears Lena again.

“My back has been a mess and I thought I'd get a stretch or two in while I had no meetings.” Lena presses her ass out as she straightens her back one last time when she feels hands run along her lower back before they round her ass cheeks and give a firm squeeze with an 'oh Rao' whispered.

 She clears her throat when she feels a moan starting to rise in her throat. “Um Kara, what are you doing?” she asks a little breathless and rolling her eyes at herself.

Snapping out of whatever the fuck that was, Kara rips her hands away like she’s been burned and starts blabbering her apologies as she heads back to the door trying to cover the very obvious bulge in her pants.

Hearing Kara panic Lena stands and heads towards Kara, before she can open the door anymore Lena’s arm is reaching passed Kara to push it shut again.

Spinning around, Kara can't bring herself to make eye contact but finding that a huge mistake when her eyes zero in on a lot of cleavage from Lena’s loose tank top, delicious looking creamy pale breasts encased in navy blue lace. Swallowing as she feels herself grow to complete steel. She pulls her eyes away looking sideways at a pale arm reaching the door behind her and follows it until she finds amused green eyes watching her.

“Kara.” Lena husks as blue eyes bore in to hers, Kara’s member twitching at the way Lena says her name. Red painted lips getting closer.

"I came by to see if you wanted to grab-"

"My ass?" Lena cuts in, eyebrow raised in question as Kara turns even redder.

"N-no. I am so sorry about that."

"I'm not." Lena whispers as she steps closer, her hands run down strong biceps to the hands that grabbed her and she pulls them around her waist and down to her ass again. Kara’s breathe catches when Lena moves closer still and she knows Lena can feel her stiffness but she doesn't say anything about it. Her hands are squeezed making her squeeze Lena’s tight ass again.

"It's firmer than I thought it would be." Kara says without thinking, getting a laugh from Lena as she lets go of Kara’s hands. "I mean, not that, its, it's firm but still a perfect softness to it." Kara mumbles out giving up on finding words to get out of whatever she's gotten herself into.

"Thank you. I do squats. I don’t think anyone's said it has a perfect softness to it though." Pale hands move up ribs passed breasts to lightly rest against the back of Kara’s neck.

"I aim to please." Kara smiles at the laugh she gets. "So...?" She asks before giving a double squeeze to Lena’s butt again.

"So..." Lena answers grinding forward as she sees blue flick down to her lips.

They've talked about it. Lena knows about Kara’s extra appendage when they fell asleep in the couch once and they both couldn't ignore the bulge in Kara’s pants when they woke up. Kara explained about a Kryptonians anatomy changing to meet their mate’s anatomy for reproductive reasons. She had been arranged to marry a woman on krypton when they became of age. Explaining it in depth to Lena how instead of a period she got a penis. Lena can't deny she was intrigued, telling herself she wanted to know for scientific reasons but that reasoning is beginning to blur more and more now days.

Deciding that Kara’s taking too long she pulls making her come down to her level and lips meet lips. Simultaneous moans escape them as lips move against lips and tongues become involved, Kara pulls Lena into her harder, hands still firmly on round butt cheeks.

Red lips break from Kara’s catching her breath, Lena makes her way along Kara’s jaw line and down her neck to her pulse point and that's when she hears it.

Ripping.

More specifically, material ripping. And then feeling cool air hit her bare ass.

Pulling back Lena blinks at a frozen Kara as her hands fall away from Lena’s ass to her sides, head dropping back against the wall.

Closing her eyes Kara takes a breath before opening to look at the woman in front of her. "I. Am. So. Sorry."

She’s not even angry, she's incredibly turned on. More so now that Kara’s pretty much just ripped the crutch out of her pants. Lena stares at her for a moment before smiling and shaking her head. "God I love you."

She reaches for a stunned Kara pulling her in for another kiss that intensifies when Kara catches up and mumbles an 'I love you too' against lips. Pale fingers unbuckle Kara’s belt, pops the button open and pulling the zipper down. Strong hands hook under Lena’s thighs pulling her up and Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist as she turns them and presses Lena against the door.  Kara grinds forward and Lena feels herself dripping as Kara’s length runs along Lena’s slit.

"Fuck, I need you." She moans out and hears more ripping and then smooth fingers are running through her sopping wet folds.

"Rao, you’re going commando?" Kara groans spreading Lena’s wetness before circling Lena’s clit twice. Hips gyrate forward and Kara pushes 2 fingers in quickly and pulls them out.

"Ungh fuuuckkkk. More." Lena moans. Her stomach feels like it's constantly flipping she’s so turned on.

Kara pulls her hand away from Lena and slips it between the two of them as she pushes her underwear down letting her dick spring free. Letting out a sigh of relief at not being constricted Kara suddenly pulls back to connect with green "I don't have a condom on me."

Lena huffs letting her hand trail between them to grab on to Kara’s length. Her heart speeds up again as she feels the girth and length. She's bigger than any of Lena’s dildos and that just makes her wetter if that's even possible. "Can you pull out?" Lena pants against Kara,s lips as she swipes her thumb over the tip finding a generous amount of precum already leaking out.

"Ye-yeah. I can do that." Kara gasps pumping into Lena’s hand.

"Good. Now please fuck me!" Lena growls pulling Kara in for another kiss and tangling her hands in blonde hair. Kara lines herself up pushing the head in and then inch by inch she sheaths herself in Lena.

"So tight." Kara grounds out as she surrounded by tight heavenly heat, walls clamping as she stretches Lena.

"Oh my god, oh god." Lena moans against Kara’s mouth as Kara moves her hand away bringing her elbow under Lena’s knee to open her up more. "Kara!" She groans as Kara fully bottoms out.

"You feel amazing." Kara whispers capturing Lena’s open mouth in a kiss as she give Lena a moment to adjust. Slowly pulling out to the tip Kara pushes back in again making Lena let out a whimper slash sob. Kara begins a steady pace as her free hand pulls Lena’s tank top and bra cup down and envelops a stiff nipple into her mouth. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?"

 "Probably. As. long. As. I’ve. Wanted. You." Lena moans out with each thrust. Groaning as Kara thrusts harder and faster, feeling walls already starting to clamp around her. "I'm not go-going to last long."

Kara grunts against Lena’s breasts "Me either." Is mumbled as she feels Lena’s juices begin to drip down her thighs.

Kara releases Lena’s nipple and loops her other elbow under Lena’s knee bringing her hands to Lena’s ass again as she steps back from the wall slightly.

"What are you doing?” Lena groans and Kara sees a flash of panic as Lena grabs Kara’s shoulders.

"I got you babe. Trust me." As Kara grabs handfuls of ass she guides Lena up and down her shaft as she continues to pump into her. "Rub your clit." Kara says looking down at herself disappearing into Lena’s tightness and its one of the greatest things she’s ever seen. A pale hand trails between them and Kara watches as Lena does tight circles around her own clit groaning. Kara watches Lena’s forearm muscles tense as she keeps circling. “Rao you're so beautiful."

Lena whimpers as she no longer can keep her eyes opened, losing herself in the pleasure that's taking over her body "That's it. Let go for me baby."

And Lena does.

She moans Kara’s name over and over as white light flashes behind her eyelids.  Kara continues to thrust into her deeply, her walls spasm and contracting as they try to pull Kara in deeper. Kara grits her teeth as she holds herself from cumming with her and powers through as she pushes Lena’s pleasure further. “I Can- Im gonn-"

"Don't you dare, ugnf, dare pull out." Lena growls as she feels pressure building again, her second orgasm coming in fast.

Kara feels like she's losing it as Lena clamps down harder again as she keeps thrusting, slightly faster than humanly possible.

"I'm comi-again." Lena moans loudly and with a scream and one final thrust, bottoming out again, Kara comes. White seed spurting free and painting Lena’s walls white.

"Fuck." Kara moans pumping lightly into Lena still feeling her seed getting released. Feeling her and Lena mixed together and gushing down her thighs.

Finally standing still, all that can be heard are heavy breaths and Kara kissing any part of Lena she can reach. Stepping back from the wall Kara drops one of Lena’s legs and runs her , before cupping her cheek. Green eyes flutter open and lock with blue. Smiling at each other they lean in kissing softly as Kara unhooks her elbow from Lena’s other knee and guides her leg to wrap it around her waist before Lena can let it fall. "Not yet. I don’t want to pull out of you yet." Kara murmurs resting her forehead against Lena’s.

Smiling like a fool Lena hums in contentment. "Okay beautiful. Stay buried as long as you want."  Kara smiles feeling herself twitch again already.

"I really love you. I kind of feel like we've been dating and not really knowing it."

"That's because we pretty much have, darling." Lena laughs. "And I love you."

Kara pushes into Lena again before she pulls all the way out, both groaning at loss. "What did you drop by for?"

"Afternoon tea break actually." Kara answers watching Lena’s eyes drop to her semi hard length and her underwear and pants around her ankles. Raising an eyebrow Lena smirks “Well I am hungry. Just not for food." Lena steps forward running a finger along the underside of Kara’s penis.

Kara moans but stops herself and Lena." Wait, I didn’t. We didn't use protection and I stayed, I didn't pull out."

"Sweetie relax. Morning after pill. And I'll go on the pill or something assuming this isn't a onetime thing?" By the end Lena sounds vulnerable making Kara pull her closer. “I mean I hope it’s not a one-time thing?” Lena trails off looking down to the floor.

"Hey.” Strong fingers gently pull Lena’s chin up to meet blue eyes.  “I will be by your side forever. If you'll have me?" Kara asks making Lena’s eyes water.

"Of course!" Lena pulls Kara in for a hungry kiss.

"What do you say…mmm... About us moving this to my place?" Kara whispers cupping Lena’s ass again.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Lena pulls away, stepping back. "I'll have to put on my skirt." She chuckled heading to her private bathroom, Kara watching her sway her hips looking completely hot even with her crotch ripped open.

10 minute of making themselves presentable they reach for each other’s hand interlocking their fingers as they step out of Lena’s office. Stopping in their tracks they see a bright red Jess sitting at her desk with headphones on looking way too hard at her work on her desk. They forgot about Jess. Feeling themselves get bright red they start walking again. "Jess?"

"Yes, Miss Luthor?" Jess responds, not looking up at her boss.

"I'm heading out early. Why don't you finish up here, let reception know I won’t be here and you can head off too." Lena says knowing nothing important is on the books and if anyone calls they'll have to leave a message.

"Alright, Miss Luthor. Miss Danvers."

“Oh, one more thing." Lena says heading to the elevator.

“Yes?"

"Remind me to give you a bigger bonus."

Seeing Jess crack a smile and try not to laugh just nodding in answer. "Have a good afternoon ladies." Jess smirks as she sees the elevator doors closing and getting the tail end of giggles. Pulling out her phone she sends Maggie, Alex, Vasquez, Lucy, James, Winn and Mon-el a group message.

**Maggie won the pool. We all owe her 50 bucks.**

**Maggie: Woooo. Called it!**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. sorry for any mistakes. xx


End file.
